


Opening the Sky

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of sorts for simplesetgo's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/919665/chapters/1785760">Closing the Sky</a>. Featuring wolf!Quinn and Rachel in high school. G!P Quinn is in heat. Ever the loving girlfriend, Rachel helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closing the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919665) by [simplesetgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo). 



Rachel’s attunement towards the shifts of feeling and emotion regarding her girlfriend was highly probable due to her mild psychic powers and how well she knew Quinn. Her mannerisms, her expressions, even from the way she walked spoke volumes for Rachel. Usually, Quinn bounced on the balls of her feet, blonde locks bobbing like golden flax in a field of weeds. Her chin tipped upwards, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Today, Quinn was different. She looked uncomfortable. Books held tight against her hip. She took smaller steps, kept her head down. At first, Rachel chalked it up to Quinn having an off-day. After all, even queens who have ruled the school for the past three years even have those days.

Approaching her girlfriend as she walked past her, Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn’s free, swinging hand. Her palm was sweaty, Rachel noted, and it was warmer than usual. “Quinn, you seem different. Like you’re uncomfortable somehow.” Rachel whispered as they walked down the hall, Quinn matching the gait of Rachel’s paradoxical short-for-her-height-but-goes-on-for-miles legs.

“Remember my condition I told you about?”

“Which one?” Rachel teased, her fingers interlocking with the taller girl’s. “The penis or the wolf thing?” Despite Rachel’s teasing, she made it a point to remind Quinn every chance she had that these conditions of hers had no way of affecting the way love blossomed inside Rachel’s chest whenever she thought of Quinn.

“Both, I think? But mostly the wolf thing.” Quinn wiped a bead of perspiration off her brow. “I’m in heat, Rach. It came early this month.” She ceased walking and tugged Rachel by the hand into an empty ladies’ bathroom. “So you know I’m super horny and being around you, smelling you, is driving me insane.” Quinn pressed Rachel against the door and burrowed into her neck. Smelled deeply, a rumble bubbling up in her throat.

Rachel’s palms slid along Quinn’s shoulders, then to grasp the back of her neck. Her thumbs grazed her girlfriend’s jawline, quietly asking her to look her in the eye. “I want to help you and take care of it for you.” Rachel murmured. “But I’d hate to do it in school.”

This was not the first instance that Quinn had been in heat in the duration of her relationship with Rachel. Though the first time she was told of both Quinn’s anatomy and her folkloric ability, Rachel had no idea what to do. Of course, she continued to be Quinn’s girlfriend, and she was in no way disgusted by her, but the fact remained that these turn of events were surprising and wholly unexpected.

Still, Rachel took pride in the fact that she could adapt to any given situation rapidly. Within the week, she had her small, dainty hands wrapped around Quinn’s thick cock, her mouth sucking on patches of her pale skin until she was bruised and marked all over.

Quinn then came with a shuddering gasp, her cum spurting out in thick ropes to coat her belly. Rachel smirked at this display, enjoying the power of a shivering, panting Quinn beneath her, cum coating her upper body in its sticky warmth.

Presently, Quinn kissed Rachel’s forehead and nodded. “I know. I was already in school when it kicked in. And it feels like such a waste ditching class just because I can’t keep it in my pants.”

“But your first days are always the most intense.” Rachel replied, kissing Quinn’s heated cheeks. Behind her, someone attempted to enter the bathroom. Upon feeling the weight of Rachel against it, they heard the squeak—probably of a freshman’s—before the door stilled completely. “Anyway, what are you going to do? Avoid me all day?”

“It might come to that, yes.” Quinn had a forlorn grimace. Her hips, pressed firm against Rachel, started to move in subtle movements. It was because of Quinn’s estrous cycle, she knew. “I don’t want to do that though, Rachel.”

Rachel rubbed her palms up and down the length of Quinn’s arms, her heated body making her perspire just a little bit. “My dads aren’t home today and tomorrow.” Rachel murmured, smiling when Quinn perked up. “So you can come over after avoiding me all day.”

“Can I?” Quinn panted, her hips increasing in pace. Against the roughness of her girlfriend’s jeans, Rachel felt the hard cock beneath. Straining, begging to be touched and handled. “Please, Rach. That would be so awesome.”

The animalistic way Quinn rubbed up against her leg sent thrills up Rachel’s spine. She was no stranger to the wonders of sex when Quinn was not in heat. Her gentle, almost hesitant caress. The soft murmurs of love against the nape of her neck. Rachel appreciated all of it. Yet only when Quinn is in the throes of her natural body cycles does Rachel feel ever ravished, ever thoroughly fucked.

“Of course you can.” Rachel kissed the line of Quinn’s jaw, while she continued humping her dick against the shorter girl’s thigh. “It’s fine that you’re humping me, but don’t come in your pants.”

Sputtering, Quinn distanced herself from Rachel with a heavy breath. “Sorry.” She squirmed, her jeans tenting to restrict the swell of her cock. “Go on to class while I handle this.” She craned her upper body to kiss Rachel. “I’ll see you after.”

Rachel darted to class, panties drenched, and her entire body warm from Quinn’s animalistic actions. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she felt a cool gust of wind against the sheen of sweat that coated her skin. Sitting in her usual seat at the front of the classroom, Rachel pictured Quinn, locked in a stall, hunched over the toilet. Her cock sticking out of her opened jeans, her left hand forming a fist against the wall of the bathroom stall, while her right hand furiously jerking her heavy, leaking dick, slippery with her precum. Rachel squeezed her thighs together at that mental image. A moan almost escaping her lips when she imagined Quinn’s cum flying out of the slit of her cock, hitting the wall with a wet sound, a broken cry of Rachel’s name spilling from the blonde’s lips.

At this rate, Rachel wouldn’t be able to stand waiting to have Quinn after school. 

* * *

Rachel and Quinn headed to the Berry house together, mustering up enough self-control not to just attack each other in the backseat of Quinn’s car. The only times they met up was in the classes they had together. Not even during the lunch hour. The entire time, Rachel was trying to convince herself that keeping her distance from Quinn was for her own good.

Now that they were home, Quinn’s impatience radiated into her. She fumbled with her keys, her girlfriend’s heated body pressed against her back. “Q-Quinn, I can’t focus.” Rachel gasped, sharp teeth biting into the juncture of her neck. She finally managed to unlock the door. They stumble inside, Quinn kicking the door shut behind her.

“I can’t help it,” the taller girl panted into Rachel’s neck. Quinn had her bent over against the wall directly opposite the door. Hands on Rachel’s hips, Quinn rutted the bulge of her dick against her girlfriend’s ass and thighs. “I missed you so much today. I thought I was going to explode.”

Rachel unhooked her skirt and allowed it to form a pool around her ankles. Immediately, Quinn unzipped and dropped her boxer briefs and her jeans. She grasped Rachel’s hips, the underside of her thick meat dragging against the faint crevice of Rachel’s butt, over her panties. Quinn flattened her chest against Rachel’s back, arm slithering into the brunette’s shirt to cup her tits over her bra.

Breathless, Rachel reached back and craned her neck to kiss Quinn. “Look how you’re humping me like your good bitch, Quinn.” She whispered against the blonde’s lips. Her hips moved insistently, her abs tensing with every shift in movement. Her cock, thick and leaking precum all over the fabric that was stretched across Rachel’s perfect ass, throbbed. “Did you really miss me that much?”

Dirty talk was not-so unfamiliar territory between them. They’ve been dating since they were sixteen, after all. Once, Rachel expressed her enjoyment of it, and Quinn only wanted to make her girlfriend happy. Together, they practiced the art. At first it began as mere descriptions. How hard Quinn’s cock was for Rachel. How slippery Rachel’s thighs felt whenever Quinn kissed and nibbled her pulse point. The use of the terms bitch and slut came a bit after, used by both of them to refer to one another.

“You know I did.” Quinn husked. She gripped the base of her cock and dragged it along the front of Rachel’s panties. Yanking the soaked fabric off, Quinn spread the brunette’s pussy lips with the head of her cock and pushed in. Her cock, no matter how thick it was, always slid inside Rachel with ease. The smaller girl’s cum was abundant in coating Quinn’s shaft. “And it feels like you missed me too.”

“Couldn’t stop thinking about your cock in class.” Rachel rested her cheek against the cool, white wall of her home. “I imagined it in your hand, the slick noises you make when you jack just the head off…” Rachel reared back, her pussy swallowing Quinn’s cock all the way inside her grasping hole. “I had to sit with my legs crossed tight the entire hour.”

With a grin, Quinn kissed the nape of Rachel’s neck and thrust into her in a fast, greedy pace. Loud claps of their skin, slick with sweat, rang throughout the empty house. Hard and rhythmic, it set the pace of the consequent fucking they were to do for the rest of the day.

Quinn looped her arm around Rachel’s body, her palm covering the mound of her pussy. Her fingers squeezed her slippery clit in between, and rubbing it, sent Rachel into an orgasm that had her legs weak and shaking from the strain of keeping herself upright.

“Oh god, it feels so good.” Rachel squirmed, her legs trembling slightly. She managed to gain even footing, Quinn’s cock still pulsing faintly inside her pussy. Breathing deeply, Rachel straightened and leaned back against Quinn’s front. “But you haven’t come yet.”

“Just wanted to feel your pussy clenching around me for a bit, that’s all.” Quinn kissed her cheek and pulled out, cock bouncing as it did. Rachel’s cum trickled down the length of her thigh. Crouching, Quinn yanked Rachel’s ass cheeks apart and buried her tongue inside her sopping wet hole. The smaller girl shrieked and clawed at the wall, Quinn’s tongue slurping greedily at her pussy until she was clean of cum.

After, the climbed up Rachel’s bedroom, their clothes in their arms. They dumped it into a messy heap on the floor and leapt in bed together.

With Quinn’s cock still hard, Rachel’s hand crept towards it to wrap her fingers around the thick base. Quinn threw her head back in a groan, her hips bucking insistently as Rachel stroked her, up and down. She kept it slow, as if stoking Quinn into further hardness. She was in heat; she didn’t need any help, but still, Rachel’s hand felt baby soft and awesome on her dick.

“On your hands and knees, baby.” Quinn whispered against Rachel’s mouth. “Let me fuck you again.”

Once Rachel was in the position Quinn requested, the blonde knelt behind Rachel, her palms flat on the swell of her girlfriend’s ass. She spread her ass cheeks with her thumbs and dragged her tongue, from her clit to the pucker of her asshole in one, smooth motion. Rachel squealed at the tongue against her ass, but Quinn knew she enjoyed it.

Quinn pushed her cock inside Rachel’s pussy, groaning at the tightness that once again enveloped her sensitive dick. “Ohh, fuck.” She hissed. Quinn gathered spit in her mouth and let it dribble on Rachel’s puckered hole until it pooled against the crinkled skin. Quinn massages her asshole with her thumb, and then slipped it inside. “I can feel your butthole pulsing, Rach.” Quinn gasped. She thrust a few times, letting her cock drag against the wet walls of Rachel’s pussy. “God  _damn_.”

“Faster, Quinn.” Rachel whined, her butt bouncing against Quinn’s hips. “You know I can take your big dick.”

Quinn twisted her thumb inside Rachel’s asshole and sped up her fucking into her pussy. She grunted, balls straining to come, but she didn’t want to, not yet. Quinn pushed her two fingers inside Rachel’s ass to stretch her open for her cock later.

Having her holes filled with Quinn’s cock and fingers was something Rachel  _loved_. She enjoyed how eager Quinn becomes whenever she fucked into her pussy, but especially when she had two fingers in her tight asshole. It was a new thing for them, but Rachel realized that she was one of those girls who did enjoy having Quinn in her butt, stretching her out, fucking her into the mattress until she’s screaming from her orgasm.

A few rough pumps of Quinn’s cock in her pussy, the blonde shuddered and came with a low growl. Her hips continued pumping insistently, fucking the cum deeper inside Rachel’s pussy. For a brief moment, Rachel would thank being on birth control so Quinn didn’t have to pull out. She could feel the throbbing of her rigid cock as it shot ropes of cum deep inside her pussy.

Rachel released a shaky breath as Quinn pulled out. She looked behind her and saw her dick, resting against her ass cheeks, still rock hard and slick with their mixed cum. Rachel heard Quinn rifling through her bedside table in search for the lube. Quinn uncapped it, poured it on her fingers so Rachel wouldn’t have to flinch at the coolness of it.

Quinn pressed kisses along Rachel’s hip, up her back, then to her shoulders as she scissored two slippery digits inside her tight back hole. Whimpering, Rachel gripped handfuls of Quinn’s hair and fucked into her fingers until a third one was added.

“Ready?” Quinn lubed up her dick and Rachel nodded. From her position, and the way Quinn’s rigid cock slid along her crack sent shivers up Rachel’s spine. Getting her ass fucked by Quinn sent her primal desires aflame. Made her feel debauched and wanted, all at once.

Her cockhead inside the tight ring of Rachel’s butthole, Quinn released a shaky breath. “Fuck…” She kept her grip on her girlfriend’s ass tight, so she wouldn’t push in too fast. Rachel whimpered, her upper body flush against the bed.

“Oh yes, Quinn.” She threw her head back and pushed against Quinn. “You can go deeper, baby. I’m okay.”

“Y-you sure?” Quinn panted, adding more lube to her dick. She grasped Rachel’s waist, pushed deeper inside until she was balls deep. “Oh  _fuck_  that’s so tight!”

A few more thrusts, and Rachel could feel her pussy throb again. Quinn yanked Rachel’s ass cheeks apart to watch her cock ream her girlfriend’s ass open. Speeding up, Rachel whimpered out moans and cries, her arm reaching down to rub her pussy.

She came with a shriek, sudden and violent, at the same time Quinn’s dick pulsed out thick ropes of cum inside her asshole, filling her up to the brim. Quinn collapsed on top of her, breathless and panting, cock still rigid. This was the product of Quinn in heat, and Rachel _loved_  it.

“Need a break?” Quinn asked with a kiss to Rachel’s cheek. She slowly drew her cock out of Rachel’s ass and rested it between her ass cheeks. She flattened her body against Rachel and kissed all over her neck and shoulders.

“Fuck, yeah.” Rachel turned in Quinn’s arms and held her close. “Can you… I mean,” she cleared her throat and rubbed her hands on Quinn’s sides. “Can you transform for me? I just want to see wolf you again.”

“It might be dangerous. I’m in heat and I don’t know if I can completely control myself.” Quinn said, sitting up. “But I can try. If I start to do something that scares you, pull my fur.”

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded. Quinn kissed her nose and went over to the space beside Rachel’s desk to create some distance between them. She slowly began to shift, bones cracking and popping as her shoulders hunched, and her body lengthened. Rachel sat in awe at the sight of Quinn, majestic in her black and grey fur coat, golden eyes speckled with cinnamon and silver. Despite not being fully grown, she was still massive, far bigger than a regular dog.

“Come here, beautiful.” Rachel smiled. Quinn woofed softly and hopped on the bed on top of Rachel. Her dick, still erect, was  _huge_. There was no other way to say it.

Rachel scratched the back of Quinn’s ears and kissed her wet muzzle. Together, they reclined, Quinn on top, her wolf dick resting against Rachel’s stomach. Her head felt heavy against Rachel’s chest, but she was warm, her fur soft and silky. They breathed together, and slowly, they fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break, middle of the night. Quinn and Rachel enjoy taking walks during while Quinn is in her wolf form. And eventually, Rachel has sex with wolf!Quinn for the first time.

The faint glittering of the waxing moon illuminated the park where Rachel sat on the bench damp with dew, wrapped up in a hoodie a size bigger than what she usually wore. She smiled despite the late hour, weariness in her eyes. Good thing it was summer break, and there would be no need to wake up at a decent hour later. She was out for a walk with her girlfriend, and while they could easily just go during the day, when the sun is up and there was no need for jackets and the bench won’t be damp, Quinn would then be unable to transform and run freely.

Rachel admired the bulk of the wolf that sprinted from one end of the park to the other. Coat of grey and black that shimmered as the muscles underneath rippled. Quinn ran with such speed that Rachel would blink and she would be in a different place altogether, rolling around, leaping, enjoying the freedom of space and summer, and the grass as it gave beneath her paw.

Eventually, Quinn loped back to Rachel, long tongue out, panting. “You wear yourself out, huh? You big animal.” Rachel teased. Quinn rested her head on Rachel’s lap and looked up at her with those golden eyes, fierce and deep. Rachel scratched the underside of her maw and smoothed back the fur off the top of Quinn’s head.

It was not often that Quinn got to transform into her wolf form during the school year, so she was taking advantage of the summer break to make up for lost time. And even then, she would have to do it late at night, in case anyone would stumble upon her and call the authorities about a wolf problem in Lima. She stood up on all fours and tugged at Rachel’s sleeve.

“What is it?” Rachel asked. When standing and Quinn was in all fours, the wolf was level to her chest. “Do you want to go home? Your clothes are right here.” She said, motioning to the backpack that rested on the ground beside her feet.

Quinn shook her head and looked up at Rachel, her dark-flecked eyes imploring. She let out a soft whining noise in her throat and jerked her head, motioning behind her.

Still confused since her girlfriend was unable to communicate with words, Rachel glanced to the direction where Quinn motioned using her head. All she saw was a field of grass and Quinn’s wagging tail. “What are you asking me to do?” Rachel asked, trying her hardest not to lose patience with Quinn.

Quinn barked softly and lowered her upper body. “You want me to ride your back?” The wolf seemed to smile, and she nodded her head. “You sure you can carry me?”

At that, Quinn seemed to let out an amused snort. “Alright, alright. I get it. You’re a big, strong wolf who can carry tiny, ol’ me.” Rachel left the backpack on the park bench and mounted Quinn’s strong back. She grasped handfuls of her thick fur and flattened her body against hers. Rachel braced herself, and when she felt Quinn’s rump lower, she sucked in a deep breath.

Quinn took off, fast as the wind. Rachel shrieked, and she clung to Quinn’s neck, afraid of falling. She felt the way Quinn’s sinewy muscles moved beneath her fur. The ragged breathing of the wolf was loud in Rachel’s ears, and so was the wind. Rachel’s heart pounded in her chest. The warmth of Quinn beneath her and the speed of which she ran thrilled her. When Quinn slowed to a stop, Rachel was panting as well. She rolled off of Quinn and fell on her back, arms spread, watching the starry night sky.

Beside her, Quinn woofed softly and lay down to rest her head on top of Rachel’s stomach. Quinn nuzzled against Rachel’s belly and she reached down to scratch the back of her wolf’s ears. The whistling of the wind coursed through them, and it was all they heard. Rachel’s eyes closed and she felt Quinn’s warm weight on top of her. Her cold muzzle against her cheek, and her paws on either side of her head.

“If you’re planning on making out in your wolf form, you have another think coming.” Rachel said despite the smile forming on her lips. Quinn’s rough tongue swiped against her jaw, and she squirmed away, giggling. “Quinn!”

Quinn crawled backwards, her maw dragging along Rachel’s chest, then down her belly. She was wearing jean shorts, and Quinn growled at the hindrance. Rachel sat up and raised a brow at the wolf. “You’re horny  _now_?”

The black-and-grey wolf looked like she was pouting, but Rachel was not so sure. Admittedly, her mind went  _there_  a few times in the past, but she often pushed those thoughts away. But Quinn just wanted to eat her out, so maybe this was okay? Rachel was unsure.

“Is this one of your fantasies? To have sex in an open field?” Rachel propped herself up with her palms planted on the ground behind her back. Quinn whined again, her nose, cold and damp, nudging at Rachel’s thigh. “But everything is going to itch, and I might get a rash.” Rachel said. She scratched the underside of Quinn’s neck and kissed her nose. “Maybe next time. Remember to bring a blanket or something.”

They spent an hour cuddling while Rachel stroked Quinn’s fur. Eventually, they felt the need to return to Rachel’s house where Quinn was sleeping over. Mounting Quinn’s back once more, they walked back to the bench. Rachel stood by, watching Quinn go back to her human form. Bones popped and wrenched back into place. It was a sound that Rachel was never going to get used to, and she winced upon hearing it again.

“It doesn’t hurt, you know.” Quinn said, pulling up her boxers and a pair of sweatpants from the bag. “Just a little bit of aching, but you make it better because you always rub me after.”

Taking Rachel by the hand, Quinn kissed the top of her head and together they walked back to the Berry house without incident. It was four in the morning when they returned, and they managed to sneak back up to Rachel’s room without disrupting the stillness of the house _too much_.

Quinn stripped off the sweatpants and threw it on a chair, but Rachel shot her a look and she immediately folded the offending article of clothing neatly, while Rachel wriggled out of her tight jean shorts and hung up Quinn’s borrowed hoodie on the hook behind her door. They crawled under the thin blanket, since Quinn couldn’t sleep without one, and since Rachel couldn’t sleep without Quinn.

* * *

When they woke, Rachel’s dads were gone for work. And since it was summer vacation, there really was no reason for them to get up, despite Rachel’s insistence for breakfast. Why eat breakfast when you can cuddle all day, Quinn mumbled sleepily against Rachel’s neck, and she would respond, for sustenance.

So Quinn got up begrudgingly, dragging herself out of bed while her girlfriend sprang out like a bullet, got dressed, and headed downstairs. How she could have enough energy after only six hours of sleep, Quinn could not understand.

Together they set out to make bacon and eggs and vegan waffles and coffee. Rachel had to stand on a footstool especially designed for her to reach the cupboard where her dads kept the coffee filters, and Quinn couldn’t find a more adorable sight. She helped her off the stool and lifted her up on the counter with a grin. “Hey, I need to make the coffee.” Rachel said sternly, though she was smiling and her legs were wrapped around Quinn’s waist, keeping her close.

“I’ll do it if you promise you won’t move.”

Rachel loosened her legs around Quinn’s waist and she moved to fill the coffee pot with the water. She made the coffee hurriedly, and as the initial drips began to hit the bottom of the coffee pot, she returned to her place between Rachel’s legs. Quinn rubbed Rachel’s thighs and kissed her lips that tasted like maple syrup and honey. On the stovetop, the pan sizzled with the eggs and bacon for Quinn.

The blonde smiled as she licked Rachel’s lips. She hummed at the taste. Hands crept up Rachel’s shirt so Quinn could caress her soft stomach. They stood there kissing, surrounded by the hissing and the dripping sound of the coffee machine, and the sizzling of the bacon and eggs in the frying pan.

After breakfast, they washed the dishes. The way it was with summer days, they only had a blank slate to work with. “Let’s go to the ice cream place. Brittany’s working there part time, I hear.” Quinn suggested, wiping the last plate dry and shelving it along with the other plates. “Maybe she can get us ice cream for  _free_.”

“Okay, one. We’re not going to get Brittany in trouble by asking her for free ice cream. And two, I’m going completely vegan again, remember?”

“Lies.” Quinn smirked, leaning over to kiss Rachel’s cheek. “I totally saw you sneaking in a bite of the habanero cheese. I’m not trying to shame you or anything, but you don’t have to hide, baby.” She wrapped her arms around Rachel’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “Eat whatever makes you happy. Plus cheese is awesome.”

Rachel dried her hands and wrapped her arms around Quinn. “Alright, alright. But I want to bike there. My dad has a spare bike you can use.”

* * *

Out they went, wheeling their bikes out of the garage. Rachel, with her pink and white bike with the basket and tassels, and Quinn with Rachel’s dad’s blue bike. She watched in amusement as Rachel hiked up her jean shorts and mounted. “You go first and I follow?”

Quinn handed Rachel a bike lock and took one for herself. “Good thing it’s not that far. Got your helmet?” She looked at Rachel and almost laughed at the sight of her. The bulky helmet sagged over her eyes. Quinn lowered the kickstand of her bike and walked over to adjust the straps. “There you go, sweetheart.”

“Where’s yours?”

“I don’t wear one.”

“What? Quinn, that’s dangerous!”

Quinn chuckled and rubbed Rachel’s back. “Don’t worry about me. Keep close, okay?” She mounted her bike and kicked off. She rode towards the ice cream shop Brittany worked in, Rachel wobbling behind her.

When they arrived, Quinn parked and locked their bikes at a nearby rack. By then, they were sweating from the summer heat. They entered the air-conditioned shop, and Rachel tugged Quinn’s shirt to wipe the sweat off her brow with a handkerchief.

“Hey, Quinn! Hi, Rachel!” Brittany greeted them from behind the counter. She was wearing a blue and white vertically-striped shirt and one of those paper soda jerk hats from the 50s. The shop was filled with a couple of people sitting outside under umbrellas, eating ice cream cones. Some were also sitting inside, avoiding the summer heat as much as possible. “Today’s special is two tubs of ice cream for only twenty bucks.”

At this, Quinn lit up. She hopped in front of the freezer and perused the flavours. “Rachel, they have cappuccino flavoured ice cream!”

Rachel smiled and stood behind Quinn. “I’m just going to get a waffle cone.” While Quinn was choosing her two flavours, Rachel got mint chocolate chip with sprinkles on top which Brittany happily handed to her. Quinn then arrived at the counter, carrying a cappuccino tub, as well as a tub of red velvet. She handed Rachel a twenty and a five, and Rachel paid Brittany.

“Thanks! Enjoy your ice creams!” Brittany said brightly. Rachel and Quinn sat down on a vacant table. Quinn grabbed a plastic spoon and popped the top off her red velvet ice cream tub.

“Are you going to finish all of  _that_  in one sitting?” Rachel asked, brow furrowed. “I mean, I know you’re capable of doing that, but still!”

Quinn grinned and flexed her arms. “Oh, I’m not going to. I’m finishing this red velvet and I’m going for the cappuccino after dinner, after we take our walk.” She stabbed the surface of the red matte ice cream, gave her wrist a twist, and out came a huge chunk, as big as a baby’s fist. Rachel watched in awe as her girlfriend—her lovely, beautiful, sexy girlfriend—take that whole hunk of ice cream into her mouth.

She didn’t even flinch from the cold as she took bite after bite of ice cream. Rachel licked her cone, still watching Quinn warily. She shouldn’t be surprised that Quinn finished shovelling her ice cream into her mouth faster than she was eating her cone, but here she was, gawking at the way Quinn licked her lips, the corners rimmed with red from the cold dessert.

“Goodness gracious,” Rachel popped the end of the waffle cone into her mouth and chewed. “You are just a beast when it comes to ice cream, aren’t you?”

Her blonde head nodded as she got up to throw out her trash. They both bade goodbye to Brittany who waved at them. Mounting their bicycles, they headed back to Rachel’s house for lunch, and to maybe watch a movie, who knows?

* * *

Later that day, when the summer sun sank beneath mountainous clouds, after dinner was served, eaten, and cleared up, Rachel and Quinn were down in the den, watching the late news with Rachel’s fathers. They were cuddled in a loveseat, a soft blanket on their laps. Rachel was half-dozing against Quinn’s shoulder, her head nodding ever so often. At this, Quinn smiled. Took Rachel’s warm palm in hers and kissed the top of her head.

After Rachel’s dads decided to head upstairs to bed, Quinn gently nudged Rachel awake. She nosed at her tanned cheek, her lips pressing light kisses along every inch of skin she could reach. “Baby, are we going for a walk tonight, or do you just want to sleep?”

Rachel cracked open a dark brown eye and cuddled closer against Quinn’s warm body. “Just give me a sec.” She yawned, stretched her arms high above her head and stood. “Okay, let’s go.”

“You don’t need my jacket? I can get it upstairs.”

“Can you? Please do, baby.”

Quinn kissed Rachel’s lips and headed up the steps, avoiding the fourth and eighth step that creaked, and stepped inside Rachel’s room. She grabbed a bag, stuffed a blanket and a camping lantern inside it and headed downstairs, her jacket over her arm. She found Rachel by the foyer, putting her shoes on.

They set out, Rachel hugging Quinn’s arm, eyes closed, trusting Quinn to guide her to the nearest park with the wide open field. “I’m sorry I keep dragging you out this late,” Quinn murmured, fingers locking with Rachel’s. “I can go alone next time since you’re so tired.”

“Don’t be silly, Quinn. I’m just a morning person, that’s all.” Rachel looked up at her through her thick, curved eyelashes. “Don’t worry about me. Plus I like these nightly walks. I love seeing your wolf form. I love seeing  _you_  have fun.”

The park was just up ahead. Rachel led Quinn to a park bench and stood watch as her girlfriend stripped naked so she wouldn’t ruin her clothes when she transformed. Two heartbeats later, Quinn’s body hulked into the massive wolf Rachel adored. She scratched the underside of Quinn’s maw and folded her clothes, tucking them neatly in her backpack. Quinn licked Rachel’s cheek and started off in a run.

The night, like most summer nights, was gorgeous. A little chilly, but it was nothing Rachel couldn’t handle being wrapped up in Quinn’s jacket that smelled faintly of her. She put up the hood over her head and stuffed her hands in the pockets. The breeze rustled the leaves of the trees as Quinn leapt, all grace and all beauty. She landed, rolled around in the grass. She howled into the full moon.

Eventually, she loped back to Rachel, panting. She tugged on the hem of Rachel’s shorts, urging her to ride her back again, like she did last night. Rachel grabbed her backpack and rode Quinn. She ran over to the middle of the grassy field. Quinn nudged the ground, and Rachel got off.

She transformed back to her human form and took Rachel’s bag, where she procured the blanket. “You came prepared,” commented Rachel as Quinn spread out the blanket. It billowed, carried by the breeze, and it fluttered calmly to cover the ground. The lantern was lit, covering their area with white light. Rachel sat, and Quinn, still naked, lay beside her.

Together they watched the stars. Rachel used Quinn’s arm as a pillow. “Aren’t you cold?” Rachel asked softly, rolling on her side to rest her palm on top of Quinn’s belly. At the touch of skin, it shocked her that somehow, Quinn’s body temperature was still warm. “I’m guessing no.”

Quinn grinned and tackled Rachel so she was on top. Rachel squirmed, feeling Quinn’s flaccid cock against her inner thigh. Blonde hair tickled her face, and as Quinn kissed her mouth, Rachel dragged her nails along the expanse of Quinn’s pale back. Kissing her, smelling the grass, the rush of night air… something about it stirred Rachel’s stomach. “Quinn,” she gasped. Her thighs wrapped around her hips, and she pulled her closer against her.

A warm tongue traced the shell of Rachel’s ear. Teeth dragged against the spot behind it, making her shudder. Quinn unzipped her jacket and pushed it off Rachel’s shoulders, followed by her shirt. Palming Rachel’s tits, Quinn wrapped a hot mouth around a nipple and sucked it until it firmed up against her tongue.

Hands wandered lower to push Rachel’s shorts and panties off. Once she was completely naked, Rachel shuddered involuntarily, though she was not cold. Quinn made sure that her body was flush against hers, keeping her warm. Her nails raked along Quinn’s pale back. She kissed her deeper, coaxing her tongue into her mouth to suckle on it.

By then, Quinn’s dick was rock hard against her leg. She humped against Rachel, her breathing becoming ragged against her neck. “Hold on, let me suck you off.” Rachel murmured against Quinn’s cheek. “Let me taste that cock.”

Quinn sucked in a breath and rolled off Rachel. She lay between the blonde’s legs, nails raking along her thigh. Beneath the moonlight and the illumination the lantern offered, Quinn looked paler. Rachel pressed the pads of her fingers against her girlfriend’s thighs that were like wet cement. Pliant and giving beneath her touch.

Rachel could hear Quinn’s breathing. Could imagine her eager eyes watching her every move. Grasping the base of Quinn’s heavy cock, Rachel stroked her. From base to head, she felt the thickness of it, familiar in her palm. She could also feel the faint pulsing in the rhythm of Quinn’s heartbeat. The veins that clambered all around Quinn’s meat became more prominent as she stiffened from Rachel’s gentle caress.

“Rach—” came Quinn’s broken gasp. Her stomach tensed, and her cock was pulsing stronger than ever. “I thought you said you were gonna suck my dick?”

Smiling, Rachel parted her lips and sank down on Quinn’s heavy cock, languidly suckling the head. She wrapped her soft lips around Quinn, her tongue tickling the part of her cock where the crown and the shaft met. She smoothed her knuckles up and down the underside of Quinn’s cock. It was driving Quinn crazy, Rachel knew. The gentle touching, the lazy sucking on the tip of her cock. Quinn’s thighs squirmed at the sensations that were too meagre, not enough for her to get what she wanted.

“Please,” Quinn begged, her fists balled up on top of the blanket. Her thighs were tense, and Rachel could taste precum streaming constantly out of Quinn’s slit. She hummed and tongued the little hole, before drawing it back, a line of spit and precum trailing after the wet muscle.

What made Rachel decide to stop teasing Quinn, she did not know. Maybe it was her breathy moans, the way her butt lifted off the blanket to hump into Rachel’s mouth. When Rachel sank her mouth around Quinn’s hard cock once more, she took her deep, halfway inside her mouth, lips stretched taut around her thick meat.

It took practice to be able to take Quinn’s cock the way Rachel easily could in her mouth. And she did it all without breaking eye contact with Quinn, who watched her intently, desire so evident in her eyes. “God  _damn_ , Rachel.” She gasped, when Rachel sank her mouth all the way to the base of her meat. “That looks so fucking  _good_ , oh my god.”

Rachel hummed, and she suckled on Quinn’s meat wetly, her spit coating her shaft until it gleamed and allowed her lips to move easier, up and down, her cheeks hollow around Quinn’s girth. She slurped around the tip of it, her fingers curling around Quinn’s cock, just below her lips. And Rachel bobbed her head, inhaling down her girlfriend’s big dick all the way to the base, giving her a taste of her throat clenching and milking around her, before pulling off completely, leaving Quinn’s dick bobbing in the cold.

“ _Please, please, please,_ ” the blonde begged, her tits heaving, nipples stiff from the cold air. Rachel reached up and cupped them in her palms, her own tits nuzzling Quinn’s heavy meat between them. She focused her attentions on the tip of the thick shaft before her, tasting the precum that shuttled out with every slurping noise she made.

Quinn grasped the back of Rachel’s head when she purred softly, the sound stemming from the back of her throat. With a shaky breath, Quinn guided Rachel’s head, whimpering from the steady sucking and the filthy noises her mouth made whenever she pulled up to the tip of Quinn’s cock. “Gonna come, holy  _fuck…_ ” The blonde gritted out. Rachel could feel the pulsating of her dick getting stronger and more insistent.

Rachel palmed Quinn’s balls, squeezing until they bulged against the soft sac that held them. Quinn’s thighs trembled, and a groan tore through her mouth. She gripped Rachel’s shoulders. She whimpered Rachel’s name. Rachel felt Quinn’s cock swell inside her mouth, and she was coming. Thick ropes of her sperm pulsed out to coat Rachel’s tongue.

She kept sucking, firm and deep, tongue digging against the slit of Quinn’s cock, making her shudder. Rachel released Quinn with a wet pop, her heavy meat falling out of her mouth to smack against her belly, making a wet sound. “Amazing. You get better every time, I swear.” Quinn panted.

Giggling, Rachel crawled up on top of Quinn and straddled her lap. Her pussy glistened with her own come, and her hole felt incredibly lacking. As she wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, Rachel dragged her folds along the length of her cock, moaning when she felt the ridges of her veined meat grind against her clit. “Put it in me, baby. I need to be filled with your thick cock.” Rachel husked against Quinn’s lips.

She grasped the base of her cock and kept it upright as Rachel sank down on it, her slippery hole making it easy. Once she had Quinn all the way inside her, Rachel took a deep, steadying breath and began to ride her, feet planted on either side of Quinn’s hips, her thighs tensing as she moved.

Tonight, Rachel felt desperate and needy. She rode Quinn’s dick hard, her ass clapping against her thighs each time she came crashing down, taking Quinn’s cock deep in her pussy. Her length, buried inside Rachel, would always knock the breath out of her with how big she was. After a few more movements of riding Quinn, her legs weakened. She draped herself on top of Quinn who kissed her cheeks and rubbed her hips.

They rolled over and Quinn hooked Rachel’s legs around her waist. She flattened herself on top of Rachel and kissed her, hips pumping, driving her cock in and out of Rachel. Moaning with every thrust, Rachel’s pussy clamped and squeezed her tightly. “I need to feel this hot pussy coming around me, Rach.” Quinn panted against the soft skin of Rachel’s jaw. She licked her fingers, coating them with spit, and reached between Rachel’s legs as she pumped her hips, to rub her clit.

It didn’t take much, especially after sucking Quinn off. That always got Rachel going. She clawed at Quinn’s shoulders, gasping. Her walls clamped tight around her cock, and Rachel shuddered. Quinn let Rachel’s clit glide between middle and forefinger. She arched her back and she clung to Quinn, afraid of floating away, as she let out a shriek. She came, swearing under her breath that she was blinded for half a second, at the orgasm that just shot through her spine.

Rachel lay trembling as Quinn fucked her through her orgasm. Each thrust prolonged it until Rachel had to grip Quinn’s arm and grunt. “H-hold on, baby.”

Quinn kissed Rachel’s neck, her lips lingering on top of her fluttering heart. She eased her still rigid cock out of Rachel’s dripping pussy and cuddled beside her, arms draped on top of her stomach. Quinn kissed Rachel and sighed softly.

Maybe it was the stillness that enveloped them, or maybe it was the cold air that licked their sweat-soaked bodies. A familiar idea wandered inside Rachel’s head, and she lay stunned. She looked up at the starry sky, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

“What’s wrong, Rachel?” Quinn asked, resting her chin against her girlfriend’s shoulder upon seeing the look of stunned silence in her face.

“I just had the… weirdest thought.” She murmured. “It’s nothing.”

“It has to be something if it had you looking like you just saw the secrets to the universe.”

Rachel laughed a little and cupped Quinn’s cheek to kiss her. “Well, I was just thinking… That I want you to fuck me again.”

Quinn smiled and reached down to cup Rachel between her legs.

“I’m not finished,” Rachel said. “I want you to fuck me again… in your wolf form.”

Quinn said nothing after that. She stared at Rachel, the lantern casting a white light across their bodies. Rachel waited for Quinn’s reaction with bated breath.

“You… you want that?” Quinn asked softly, and Rachel nodded. “Are you sure? I mean, I’m fine with just being with you in my human form. We don’t have to—”

“Does that mean you thought about it?” Rachel asked, a smile playing at her lips.

Quinn blushed a bright pink. “W-well, yeah. How could I not, right?”

Rachel smirked. “So you’ve thought about your big wolf dick pounding into me, stretching out my tight pussy?” She purred, her tongue flicking the lobe of Quinn’s ear. At this, Quinn shuddered, her arms wrapping tight around Rachel.

“Yeah, baby. I want to fuck you.” Quinn growled. She got on her knees and in a couple of seconds, she transformed into the hulking mass of wolf-Quinn. Her black and grey fur glistened, and her golden eyes flashed brightly. She bared her teeth in a snarl, the low rumbling sound going straight to Rachel’s clit. She closed her thighs tightly and shivered.

The wolf nudged Rachel’s legs apart, her rough tongue dragging against her soft thigh like sandpaper. Quinn nosed at Rachel’s folds, the cold touch of her muzzle making her gasp. Rachel grasped Quinn’s snout and parted her legs wider, her folds opening up against her tongue. “Oh my  _god_ …” Rachel whined, the textured tongue against her clit felt foreign and amazing.

Cum flooded out of Rachel’s empty hole. Quinn’s wolf tongue kept lapping at the continuous flood of her juices, making Rachel moan and tremble against the blanket. The pleasure that rocked her body was steady, and when Quinn wriggled her tongue inside of her pussy, her teeth dragging against Rachel’s skin, she arched and came with a shout with a suddenness that knocked her breath right out of her lungs.

Her eyes shot open, and her mouth fell in a soundless scream. Her orgasm shook her body, white light in the corner of her eyes. Or perhaps it was just the lantern. Rachel slumped as Quinn drew back, her eyes more golden than ever. The wolf’s large bulk hovered over Rachel’s body, tiny in comparison. Front paws on either side of her head. Still, Rachel loved this wolf, loved Quinn with everything she had. She wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, her soft fur tickling her. Glancing down, Rachel caught sight of Quinn’s heavy cock, long and thick, resting against her underbelly. The head of it glistened with thin precum.

Quinn lowered her body and Rachel clung to her. Gold eyes spoke to her, asking for permission and whether Rachel was  _sure_. She smiled in response. “I’m sure, baby. Fuck me like a  _bitch_.” Her voice dropped, and at her words, Quinn growled. She humped Rachel insistently, the underside of her dick dragging against her folds, the tip snagging against the rim of Rachel’s hole.

Finally, Quinn’s massive cock managed to slide inside Rachel’s pussy, slippery with their mixed cum. “ _Ohhhh,_ ” Rachel let out a broken moan, the stretch beyond anything she felt before. The wolf above her snarled, teeth bared in what Rachel assumed to be pleasure, of her tight hole clamped around her thick meat. “Keep going, keep going… Need you to fuck me, Quinn.”

At this, Quinn bared her teeth and pumped her hips, thick cock sliding in and out of Rachel. Her rhythm was messy and desperate. Impatient to bury herself in Rachel’s warm pussy. Her hot breath hit Rachel’s cheek, the rumble from her throat was steady, like an engine on standby.

With Quinn, Rachel always felt wanted. But this was different. As the wolf pounded her big dick in and out of Rachel’s pussy that emitted wet, slapping noises, lust blinded her. She _needed_  Quinn’s cock to ream her open, to fuck her with the animalistic desperation that the wolf can only give her.

“Your cock is so big inside me, baby.” Rachel panted, her legs trembling from Quinn’s rough pounding. “I can’t wait until you shoot your load. It’s gonna fill me up so much.”

Quinn growled, her cock swelling, knotting inside Rachel. She gasped at the further stretch, her pussy convulsing around Quinn’s thickening meat. She gripped handfuls of fur, her body arching from the force of her orgasm.

And that was when she felt wet heat explode inside her, and Quinn’s growls became louder. Her fat knot humped inside Rachel, prolonging her orgasm until she was unable to control her shaking and trembling.

“ _Fuck,_  that knot feels so fucking amazing.” Rachel gasped. She admired Quinn above her, teeth bared, eyes a wild, golden glow. Her knot pulsed inside Rachel, her cock still shooting streams of hot cum into Rachel’s milking pussy.

Quinn slumped heavily on top of Rachel, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Without pulling out Rachel, she reverted to her human form, bones cracking beneath Rachel’s hands. Her knot vanished, replaced by Quinn’s human cock, and it caused the sperm inside Rachel’s pussy to  _gush_  out. The sensation alone made Rachel shudder in delight.

But now the blanket was drenched. Rachel scrunched up her nose when she had to lay on it.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Quinn asked, her voice sounded hoarse, and a sheen of sweat coated her brow. She rubbed circles all over Rachel’s sweaty stomach.

With eyes closed, Rachel shook her head. “You were perfect. Rough, but perfect. It’s what I wanted, Quinn, and you were so good.”

Quinn lay down and kissed Rachel’s cheek, her warm body draped over Rachel’s.

They must’ve dozed off, right in the middle of that field, for when Rachel opened her eyes, the sky was no longer inky and completely dark. Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn’s sleeping brow. Off to the horizon, the sun was splitting the heavens with light, opening the sky for a new day. 


End file.
